1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power divider gearbox including a planetary differential gear drive, comprising dual planetary gears which mesh with two sun gears having different diameters and with an internal ring gear, wherein the planetary differential gear drive divides the incoming power input transmitted to the power divider gearbox through an input shaft into a mechanical branch and into a hydraulic branch (displacement machine) and in which the last-mentioned branch is connected to the internal ring gear of the planetary differential gear drive.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A power divider gearbox of the type discussed has already been disclosed in the eariler German Patent Application No. P 29 04 572.5-12. The foregoing solves the task of eliminating the last power circulating within the gearbox and of holding the hydrostatic power component to a minimum relative to the total power transmitted. In order to attain this task, in the gearbox or drive as previously mentioned there is employed a switching or clutch coupling, by means of which through mechanical shifting there can be set a first and a second shift operating mode of the gearbox or drive.